boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction of Zaron's Castle
*Esophagus Crisis |conc= |next=Rescue of Helen McKeen |name=Destruction of Zaron's Castle |image= |conflict= |objective=Rescue Summer Petersen from Dark Nova |date=2015 |place=Zaron's Castle |result=*Zaron's Castle destroyed |side1=Armies of Organa elements |side2=Dark Nova |side3= |side4= |commanders1= |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |ppl1=*Vincent Organa *Summer Petersen *GTR-10 *Andrew *Joshua Petersen |ppl2=*Zaron |ppl3= |ppl4= |casual1=Joshua Petersen |casual2=*Zaron *Zaron's Palace destroyed |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Destruction of Zaron's Castle entailed a mission by Anakin Organa and Summer Petersen to negotiate an alliance with Prince Zaron and Dark Nova in 2015. They offered him money in exchange for helping them, but Zaron greedily took the money and refused to discuss attacking Empress Zira Miranda Grover. After fleeing, Andrew Hendersen placed bombs inside a garbage chute in Zaron's Castle, destroying the structure, and crippling the Dark Nova organization. History Background information Upon learning that Vincent Organa was seeking out his primary benefactor Zira Miranda Grover, Zaron rushed to defend her and placed a great bounty on Organa's head. Disguised as Xydarone IV and B-490, Summer Petersen and GTR-10 became guests of Dark Nova’s leader. Zaron saw through their disguises, but he immediately was taken by Petersen's charms and pleas for mercy, and realized she was still a teenager and not fully "developed", and asked them what they were after, sardonically suggesting they opt to try an open request "for once". Petersen tried to negotiate an alliance with Prince Zaron and Dark Nova by offering him money in exchange for helping them, but Zaron greedily took the money and refused to discuss attacking Empress Zira Miranda Grover, as he had actually taken measures in secret to keep her safe. Zaron attempted to seduce Petersen by attempting to fill her head with delusions of grandeur, which made the already suspicious GTR-10 furious. Fortunately, GTR-10 was able to remove Summer from the influence of Zaron’s mind-affecting promises of glory. Summer distracted Zaron long enough to allow GTR-10 to escape with the information that Zaron was the one behind the bounty on Vincent. Petersen, however, was briefly imprisoned. The battle Vincent Organa arrived in person at the castle hours after Petersen's imprisonment, accompanied by Andrew and Joshua Petersen. Security forces managed to pin down Organa's forces. Zaron came forth personally and fired a beam of energy at Summer Petersen that unexpectedly extended into several coils, forcing her to throw up a wide shield of magic to block, weakening her. When Joshua Petersen arrived inside the throne room, he saw that Summer Petersen was weakened by use of magic while Prince Zaron flung a knife at her. Screaming at Summer to dodge the blade, Joshua bravely threw himself into its path, thus saving Summer but mortally wounding himself. As they fled, Andrew placed bombs inside a garbage chute in Zaron's Castle. Security managed to pin down their forces, but then Andrew activated the bombs, destroying the structure. The Boy-Team members escaped as the castle crumbled, and crippling the Dark Nova organization. Aftermath Without any other allies, the Boy-Team went to Arizona to rescue Helen McKeen. After Zaron's death, his friend's nephew Talolare took control of Dark Nova, which underwent a civil war and at least one offshoot. Appearances * Notes and references Zaron's Palace